The Ghost
by HyperionX
Summary: Mr. Peabody's answer to Sherman's question just confirmed their existence. The boy has never encountered one before, but that will change tonight. It will be a terrifying experience, but not in the way he expects.
1. Uh-oh

**I don't own the cover image.  
**

**Hello readers! Looks like I've decided to actually make a third story. This is my first story ever with more than one chapter, and I hope that you'll like it!**

* * *

Penny was over at Mr. Peabody and Sherman's penthouse just to enjoy the day as she found it boring to stay at home, with her parents being busy and all. She also ate lunch there because she arrived there just minutes before noon.

What the trio first did was watch some movies together. Sherman really liked the last movie they watched.

The credits rolled in the TV screen.

"They're so cool! It's amazing how they used their Kung Fu moves to defeat the bad guys! Especially how he used it to deflect the cannon balls! I wonder when the third one will come out…"

Penny chuckled, and asked, "Already thinking about the second sequel Sherman?"

"Well I searched it up and they said that the next one will show next year." He replied.

"But the original date was supposed to be some days before Christmas this year." He frowned. "I hate it when things get delayed."

Mr. Peabody chuckled. "Well, we can use the WABAC to travel into the future, but we're going to have to risk our lives again."

Sherman shuddered at the thought of having to do that again.

"It's okay Mr. Peabody, I can wait."

The credits finally stopped rolling, thus ending their almost 5 hour movie marathon. The clock now read 7:00 PM.

* * *

They went to the dining room to eat dinner. Penny and Sherman sat down while Mr. Peabody headed to the kitchen to start cooking.

While waiting for Mr. Peabody to finish cooking, Penny asked Sherman, "Hey Sherman, do you think ghosts are real?"

"Why'd you ask that all of a sudden?" he looked at her, a little surprised by this seemingly out of nowhere question.

"Well we did watch one movie that involved ghosts, so I just got curious about it."

"Hmm… I'm not sure, maybe we can ask Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody finished cooking and brought the food to the dining table.

"Here's our dinner for tonight, enjoy." He took off his chef's hat.

They all started eating their delicious dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Sherman remembered Penny's question and asked Mr. Peabody about it.

"Hey Mr. Peabody, Penny asked me awhile ago if ghosts are real. Umm are they?"

Mr. Peabody replied to them. "Yes, they are real, proven from my own encounter."

Penny and Sherman were shocked to hear this. "Whoa! You've encountered ghosts before Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked him.

"Yes Sherman. Those spirits can also inhabit or attach themselves to any object, usually old ones."

Sherman and Penny got a little terrified at this. _What if there are ghosts in my old PS3 controller? Who wouldn't be scared of that?!_ As ridiculous as it may sound, Sherman still found the thought of having ghosts in his controller scary. Then he frowned. _Maybe that's why the X button broke so fast! They've been pressing it while I was sleeping! _Now that one was just ridiculous, unless ghosts also liked playing.

"Oh great now I'm scared of ancient artifacts." He said.

The three then burst into laughter.

"Don't worry Sherman, from my experience, ghosts aren't really dangerous." The beagle reassured the two kids.

The phone from the kitchen suddenly rang.

"I'll get it." He went to the kitchen to answer the phone.

"So ghosts ARE real then." Penny said.

"Well at least there's none here." Sherman replied.

"I hope you're right." The girl replied.

Mr. Peabody went back to the dining room and frowned.

"I'm sorry kids but I have to go."

Both of the kids became sad.

"Where are you going Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked him.

"I'm going to meet up with my friend for something urgent." He replied.

"Another meeting?"

"Sorry about this kids, but I'll be back as soon as I can." He proceeded to the elevator and waved at the two. They returned the gesture.

"So Sherman, what do you want to do?" She looked at him and asked him.

"Let's play some games in my room."

"Okay." They went to Sherman's room.

* * *

They were playing this co-op zombie game in Sherman's laptop. Two controllers were connected to the laptop through a Bluetooth dongle. Thanks to Mr. Peabody, Sherman figured out how to do that, so that cables won't be needed anymore, that is until they have to charge it.

"Penny watch out!"

Penny panicked to get away from the incoming zombie, but it was too late. Her player was dead. Sherman couldn't revive her either.

"Noooooo!" She put the controller on the table. She watched Sherman play on his own.

"Come on Sherman you know you CAN'T do it." She teased him. She just wanted to play with him again.

"Wow thanks for that wonderful support Penny." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me when you die so I can play again."

He paused the game.

"Ha! I've played this game for a long time and I know all the tricks to reach the end! I'm not gonna die!" He smirked.

"Fine I'll just play something else." She started walking around his room, looking for something else to do.

When she was at the corner of the room, she found a plastic storage box.

"Hey Sherman can I open this box?" She was curious of what was inside.

"Yeah Penny go ahead." He replied, his eyes never leaving the laptop screen.

When she opened it, all she saw were toys. She dug down to see the other toys beneath. She saw this cute looking doll, but it looked rather dirty. She picked it up.

"Yes! I finished it! I told you Penny!" He stood up and cheered at his victory.

"Uhmm Sherman, is this doll yours?"

Sherman looked to where she was, and saw the doll in her hands.

"Oh that? Someone gave that to me when Mr. Peabody and I used the WABAC to help some people back in the early 1920s."

"Oh, so that's why it looks old..."

She stroked the hair of the doll.

"But it's so cute!"

Suddenly, she felt as if the doll had moved on its own. She looked at the doll. _What the? _

"What's wrong Penny?" She looked at Sherman. The two kids didn't notice that the doll's eyes glowed a shade of blue for half a second.

"I think the doll...j-just moved."

"But that's impossible!" He thought about it for a moment, then he realized something. "Unless..." He gasped.

"U-unless what Sh-Sherman?" She was starting to get scared now.

"Remember what Mr. Peabody told us about...ghosts in old objects?" He gulped in fear.

Penny got what Sherman was trying to say, and dropped the doll in fear.

The doll started to move by itself. It suddenly floated in mid-air. The two kids screamed.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Sherman screamed. Penny agreed and followed him as they headed for the door.

Sherman tried to open the door, but it won't open.

"It's not opening!" He kept on turning the knob but it still won't open.

"We're trapped!" Penny said.

They were cowering beside the wall. All of a sudden, the lights turned off.

The two kids just did the worst thing to do in a situation like this. They panicked, and ran around the room screaming.

Neither of them can see anything. Sherman stopped running and tiptoed, but tripped backwards, with most of the impact being on his head. He slowly started to zone out, and soon, he fainted. The last words he heard were Penny calling his name and asking where he was, but they sounded distant and muffled.

"Sherman!...Where are you!...Sherman!..."

* * *

A few minutes have passed. Sherman slowly regained consciousness, and slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that the lights were back on. _Maybe the ghost is gone... but where's... Penny!_ He saw Penny also lying down on the floor, seemingly unconscious. He quickly got up and went to her.

"Penny? Penny!" He shook her shoulder but she didn't respond. _She must've hit her head too..._

He gathered up all his strength and carried Penny bridal style to the living room sofa. He sat beside her and waited for her to wake up. He didn't want to stay in his room any longer, afraid that the ghost might actually still be there.

It wasn't in his room anymore, it was somewhere else in the penthouse, or rather...someone. Uh-oh...

* * *

**There were some Easter eggs here. :)**

**See you in Chapter 2!**


	2. Not a Doll Anymore

**I think the last part of Chapter 1 ended up more on the Horror side. This chapter should be more on the Humor side now, or maybe not...  
**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

Sherman noticed Penny shift a little. He was relieved that she was waking up. _Finally… _he sighed in relief.

Penny slowly opened her eyes and she saw Sherman first.

"S-Sherman? Is that you?" she said, rather weakly.

"Penny are you okay?" he made sure that she was alright.

"Sherman!" she hugged him, much to his surprise. He returned the hug.

There was just one question in his mind. _Why does she feel kinda cold? _She didn't look sick at all, which Sherman found strange, but he eventually ignored it.

"It's okay Penny, the ghost is gone." She was still hugging him.

_She must've been so scared… _"Hey umm Penny, you can uhmm let go now."

"But I don't want to. You're just so comfy, like a pillow!" she giggled. Sherman blushed at this, and was a little surprised. _Well that was…sudden._ He just let her hug him until she decides to let go. But she never did.

"Penny, you wanna get something to eat? Whatever happened back there kinda made me hungry." He told her. She didn't respond. Her arms were still around him, not even one second did she let go of the embrace.

"But first, you gotta stop hugging me." He laughed nervously. What he didn't expect though was her reply.

"No! I'm not letting you go!" She hugged him even tighter.

He was startled by this. Never did Penny said something so bluntly to him before.

"Uhh Penny…are you okay?" This sudden change in the way she was talking was starting to creep him out. The hug was also starting to get uncomfortable for him. _It's all that ghost's fault for scaring her like this!_

Penny, who still locked Sherman in a hug, opened her eyes, and whispered in his ear. "You're never getting away from me."

Something about the way she whispered made Sherman tremble, in fear.

"P-Penny y-you're freaking m-me out."

"Are you afraid of us being together Sherman?" she said in a cutesy way. She pouted and tried to look as adorable as she can and also did the puppy eyes, then she looked up at him. What made Sherman ease up a little is that she finally let go of the hug in an attempt to look cute for him.

"W-what d-do you m-mean?" he was shaking a little.

"Oh you know, when two people love each other, they end up "together" in the end?" She grinned. Sherman was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Penny holding his hand.

_WHAT?! "_Uhhh P-Penny, aren't we t-too young f-for this? I-I mean in the future m-maybe but-" he was cut off as Penny squealed in delight when she heard that. The squeal irritated his ears as she was close to him, causing him to flinch a little.

"Oh I knew it I knew it!" she put her arms around him and embraced him yet again.

* * *

"Penny" was laughing to herself. _I'm finally free from that dirty old doll! And I get to be with this cute but oblivious boy as a bonus! "Penny's" coming for you Sherman! _At least it's now known that this ghost is a girl, with her age most likely close to the kids'. It's quite sad though, that she passed away at such a young age… never mind, she just wanted Sherman all to herself… at such a young age?

"She" finally let go of the hug, and she just stared at him, with her smile never leaving her face.

Sherman found this creepy. _It's like her eyes have a lock-on feature. _Not just with the way she has been staring at his face, but "Penny" as a whole.

Sherman thought that she seemed to have this certain level of creepiness that was radiating from her ever since "her" sudden extreme obsession with him. The fact that she's been so close to him the whole time, with her face close to his, and the never ending stare along with the smile, just made the creepiness factor skyrocket. _Could it be? Oh no! Penny has been replaced by a creepy robot! The cold hug she gave me? Eyes with a lock-on-to-target feature? That's totally for robots! _"Penny" was right, he was as clueless as Mr. Peabody trying to eat peanut butter.

_Wait a minute… she's not hugging me anymore…this is my chance… _He prepared and got into position in an attempt to escape from her.

"Penny, look!" he pointed behind her. She turned around. He succeeded in tricking her, and ran away from the living room.

"But there's nothing there Sherman." She turned around again, expecting to see Sherman, but he wasn't there anymore. She stood up from the sofa._ I can't believe I fell for that!_

Sherman quickly hid in the kitchen, behind the high counter.

"Shermannnnn where are youuuu~?" she said in a singing-like manner, prolonging his name and "you".

He heard her. He quickly crouched down behind the high counter, even if it was already high enough to cover him while standing. He remained as quiet as possible.

"Penny" was now in the dining room. She was getting closer.

"You know you can't hide from love Shermannnnn~!" She spoke-sang again.

Sherman was trying to think of something, anything, to escape from her. _Turning off the lights will make it worse, let alone make this creepier than it already is. Come on Sherman think!_

"Once I find you Sherman, I'm gonna hug you and kiss you like there's nooooooo tomorrow!" she giggled.

Sherman was crying inside. _Please have mercy on my soul Mrs. Terminator._ He still believed she has been replaced by a robot intended to torture him with the displays of affection. In his fearful state, he accidentally moved the high chair beside him and it made a noise.

"Penny" heard it and looked to the direction where she assumed it was coming from.

"I'm getting closer Sherman!" she walked towards the source of the sound.

Sherman covered his mouth with his hands. He remained as still and quiet as he can.

There was silence. He didn't hear her talking, nor did he hear any footsteps. _W-where is she?_ He crawled towards the end of the counter, and carefully peeked out of the edge. He didn't see her.

"Penny" was already near the opposite end of the high kitchen counter. She saw the top part of the boy's hair, and grinned mischievously. _Gotcha Sherman!_ She started crouch walking and sneaked up behind him. He was so terrified and deep in thought, planning his escape, that he didn't hear her. The crouch walk helped a lot in making her as silent as a ninja. She was already behind him, and not even her breathing did Sherman even hear.

This was it. She went closer, careful not to touch him so he won't notice.

"Boo." She whispered loudly.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Sherman quickly turned around. He rolled onto his back, and crawled backwards as fast as he can, holding on the floor to help pull himself back away from her.

They started running around the high counter. "Penny" was close behind him.

"Here I come Sherman!" she was really enjoying this. Once Sherman gets tired, she'll finally get him. No more escaping.

They kept running around the same counter. It almost looked like they were doing laps around it. "Penny" finally decided to run the opposite direction. Sherman didn't notice this. She finally met up with him.

They stopped for a brief moment, with Sherman displaying a terrified look on his face…actually, he did, since this chase began.

"Looks like I got you now Sherman!" he just screamed and ran the opposite direction. Their little race has resumed.

He was getting so tired, that he started panting._ I only have…one chance left...the elevator… _

When he was finally in the direction towards the elevator, he took the opportunity to run towards it. "Penny" was facing the opposite direction as she was on the other side of the counter. She had to catch her breath, so she stopped. She held the side of the counter. _Wow… he's really fast…_ When she turned around, she didn't hear any footsteps. She didn't see Sherman. _No! I lost him! _She searched the kitchen first to check if he was still hiding nearby.

After all these situations he had to go through this day, luck was finally on his side.

* * *

Sherman heard the elevator open and he ran even faster towards it. There he saw Mr. Peabody, and he was so happy to find someone else other than "Penny".

"MR. PEABODY!" He ran towards the beagle and hugged him.

Mr. Peabody noticed that Sherman was shaking, and how he had a terrified look on his face. Sherman had a moment to catch his breath from all the running.

"Sherman what's wrong? It's like you've seen a ghost. And where's Penny?"

"P-Penny's b-been replaced by a r-robot t-that looks l-like her!" He was so scared that he couldn't even talk without stuttering.

The beagle was confused. "That's impossible Sherman. We aren't that technologically advanced yet to make robots look exactly like humans. You've been playing too much games again haven't you Sherman?"

They heard footsteps. Sherman turned around, and his pupils shrunk, obviously terrified at who he saw.

"I FOUND YOU SHERMAN!" "She" looked so happy to see him again.

Sherman's fear went into overdrive.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He quickly hid behind Mr. Peabody.

"Penny's" happiness changed into anger in an instant when she saw the white beagle.

"Hey! Mr. Talking Dog, get away from Sherman! He's mine!"

_Hold on, how come Penny's eyes have a darker shade of blue?_ Then he quickly realized why Penny was acting like this. _Oh..._

"Sherman's mine and only mine!" She ran towards Sherman, who was still behind Mr. Peabody.

Words cannot express how terrified Sherman was now.

He took a few steps back but tripped on the gap between the floor and the elevator, and now he was in the elevator, ready to press the button to go down.

"M-Mr. Peabody g-get in!"

Mr. Peabody just stood still and waited until "Penny" was in front of him.

He finally took the opportunity to try it out.

"Be gone you spirit and leave Penny!"

He did some hand gestures, probably part of the act.

"Penny" suddenly stopped when she heard those words and saw those hand gestures. She fell on her knees and collapsed on to the floor.

Mr. Peabody saw the ghost leaving Penny. He approached Sherman, who was still inside the elevator, the fear never leaving him.

"Sherman, did you encounter any ghost while I was gone?"

"T-there was in my r-room."

"When did Penny start acting like that?"

"W-we tried to get out of my r-room, but the door was l-locked and we can't o-open it, t-then the lights w-went out. After that, s-she started acting s-strange."

He was still shaking in fear. He's gonna remember this night as one of the scariest he ever had.

"Sherman, Penny has been taken over by a ghost. That's why she's been acting like that."

Sherman was slow to realize this, the fact that he only realized it now after Mr. Peabody explained it. Sherman could become the embodiment of obliviousness.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" He was in so much disbelief.

"Wait...that means..." he gasped. All this time, Sherman was being hugged, and chased... by a ghost. _A ghost…HAD A CRUSH ON ME?! _A very obsessive ghost.

He froze in shock, his mouth agape.

"Sherman are you alright?" He waved his paw in front of his face, but he didn't react.

They heard a groan. It was Penny. She slowly opened her eyes and slowly stood up.

Sherman saw her. He was both afraid and relieved. Afraid that the ghost might be still in her.

She saw Sherman first, then Mr. Peabody.

"Mr. Peabody, Sherman, w-what happened?"

Sherman asked Penny, "Wait, you don't remember?" He went closer to her, but still remained a distance in between, just in case.

"Ummm n-no."

This one however, she remembered.

"W-what happened to the ghost? Is it gone?"

Mr. Peabody answered her. "Yes Penny, the ghost is gone with the help of Sherman."

Penny approached Mr. Peabody and hugged him.

"Thanks Mr. Peabody."

She approached Sherman, gesturing a hug, but he didn't want one, after what happened tonight. "N-No! I think I've had enough hugs and kisses for today!" A bad choice of words. There wasn't even any kissing that happened. He held up his hands as defense, and took a step back.

_Kisses?_ Penny thought about it. _But it was only the two of us hanging out tonight after Mr. Peabody left… _It was only the three of them when they had the movie marathon. What about when after Mr. Peabody left? _Unless... _She gasped.

"Tell me Sherman... who's this other "friend" of yours?" She glared at him, and crossed her arms.

Sherman was confused. "But it was only the two of-"

"Liar! Tell me the truth Sherman."

She went closer and approached him, the anger still evident on her face.

Sherman took another step back, ready to run, yet again.

"Uhhhh it was the... ghost?" He smiled nervously.

"I'm gonna get you Sherman!"

Penny started to chase Sherman around the penthouse.

"Mr. Peabody! Help! It's the ghost again! Do the magic thingy!" He said as he tried to run away from Penny.

Mr. Peabody just laughed. _Even the real Penny wants to chase you around Sherman._

* * *

**The End?**

**Well, if you're taken over by a ghost, wouldn't you be out of character as well? :)**

**See you next time! (Chapter 3?)**


	3. The Extra Chapter

**As the chapter's name suggests, this is only an extra, that's why it's short.  
**

* * *

Penny chased Sherman around the dining room table. At least it was really her this time.

"Come on Sherman, stop running!" She said. Sherman, however, didn't stop, afraid of yet another session with her.

"No! Please! Have mercy on me!" He said as he ran around the table, with Penny still chasing him. After about some laps around the table, he tripped. He rolled onto his back, and saw Penny glaring at him.

"Tell me the truth Sherman, or else!" She bent down and put her hands on his shoulders. He didn't have any other choice, there was no escape.

"O-okay! I will, but p-please help me up." All the energy was drained from him because of his fear.

"Okay, fine." When she helped him up, he noticed that he didn't feel cold anymore when she held his hand. _She doesn't talk as crazy as awhile ago too…_

"So you want the truth?" she nodded. The look on Sherman's face made her nervous. _W-what if Sherman found… a better friend than me? _She frowned to herself.

"Y-yes Sherman."

"Okay. The truth is, you were the one who kept hugging me."

Penny blushed. "D-don't talk nonsense Sherman! If I was the one who hugged you… I would remember it…" she said the last few words rather softly, and the blush on her face became more noticeable. She twiddled her fingers behind her.

"But it's true! Well, not really. But it is!" Penny became confused.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You got taken over by the ghost in the doll. You remember the doll right?" he asked her. She nodded.

"The one you thought of as cute but it turned out to be some kind of evil doll that had a ghost inside!" He said this very quickly, in just one breath.

Penny thought it made sense, since she couldn't remember anything after what happened in Sherman's room. But she also realized something else.

She blushed so hard. Her cheeks were so red. "Uhh Penny, are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of her face.

"S-so i-it was… r-really me?" She tried to look away from his face, the blush never leaving her face.

"Well not really, it was the ghost. But the ghost became you. So it was 'you', but not you." There was a brief moment of silence. Sherman confused himself. _What am I even saying?! _Penny also became confused. Sherman tried again.

"Okay… you got taken over by the doll ghost, and that's when 'you' started to chase me around and hug me a lot."

"Oh… I get it now." She smiled.

"So ummm, are we okay now Penny?"

"Sure Sherman."

"Okay. I'll just talk to Mr. Peabody about what happened then." She nodded, and Sherman headed to where Mr. Peabody is.

When Penny was left alone in the dining area, she talked to herself. She sat on one of the chairs.

"I can't believe it! Of all the people to like Sherman, it had to be a ghost! Worst of all, she had to take over me!"

She finally decided to get a snack, and headed to the kitchen.

What a night this turned out to be.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading "The Ghost"!  
**


End file.
